Bill Williamson (Rampage)
Bill Williamson is a serial killer and the main antagonist of the 2009 mass murder thriller film Rampage. He was portrayed by Brendan Fletcher . Bill's Path of Destruction Bill Williamson, a man determined to exact revenge upon the fictional town of Tenderville, Oregon, builds a full-body suit of Kevlar armor, complete with a ballistic helmet and a paintball mask. He then goes on a killing spree. He is 23 years old, lives with his parents and he works a low-paid job as a mechanic. Psychologically, he is continually bombarded with the problems of the world, by ubiquitous TV sets, radios, and the views of Evan Drince, who seems to be his sole friend. One day, hurt, after his parents tell him that it's time he left home, and tired of being victimized by his boss at work, Bill acts upon his plan to reduce the town's population. He believes overcrowding causes the world's problems. Bill dons his suit of Kevlar armor, and goes to town. First he incapacitates the police by car-bombing their headquarters with a bomb-loaded van. He then begins to kill the residents of the town, shooting people at random, including the coffee shop owner with whom he earlier had argued about not preparing the coffee as he ordered. He robs a bank, killing some of the employees. Outside the bank he puts on a show by burning fake money, which he had printed up earlier, to show that it is worthless and causes the problems of the world. After the killings, Bill calls Evan Drince, who is in a forest nearby expecting him for a mano a mano paintball competition. When he arrives at the forest, Bill apologizes to Evan for having him wait for an hour. He then immobilizes Evan with a stun gun, places a pistol in his hand, and shoots him in the head to simulate suicide. Bill leaves the body of Evan wearing the armor suit, and holding the weapons of the massacre. He leaves the forest and makes his way home, before his parents arrive with horror stories about the killings in town. While they are conversing in front of the television, news stations report that they have identified the killer as 21 year old Evan Drince. After his parents console him on the loss of his friend, he tells him he is tired and goes to his room to sleep. In his room, while packing his belongings and stolen bank money, he hears a local television news report that police have arrested Evan's father, an activist during the Vietnam War era, who is accusing Bill of the crime and claiming the innocence of his son. Bill leaves the house of his parents, as told. The story of the mass murder concludes with a video recording of Bill announcing his departure on a personal quest to unknown whereabouts, to further reduce the world's population.[ Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Gunmen Category:Living Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Fearmongers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Successful Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Outcast Category:Masked Villain